Una vida
by Zoes
Summary: Bella es una chica extrovertida, abierta, alegre, y se encontrá a un Edward deprimido en un parque. Ella luchará para que el consiga sonreir y conseguir sus sueños, aunque el proceso no sea sencillo y esté lleno de trabas y sentimientos.
1. La historia

La historia se escribe, y es corta, pues a lo largo de los años, solo y únicamente se ha contado los sucesos más importantes de las personas que más sobresalían, pero estoy segura, y podría verificar, que no han quedado gravadas la historia de una persona que nace sin piernas, y camina en la vida, no se ha contado la historia de cada lucha de cada persona por dar la primera bocanada de aire que te hace seguir para adelante, no se ha contado la historia de cómo cada persona pasa de ser un niño a un adulto, hombre o mujer. Aunque también se sabe, que por mucho que uno se ponga a escribir, sería simplemente imposible, ya que conocer cada resquicio de un ser conlleva una vida y a día de hoy solo disponemos de una.

Con suerte, cada persona podría escribir sus hechos importantes de su vida, quien sabe, a lo mejor tendríamos la verdadera historia de la humanidad, y no hablo del que guerras que se ganaron o perdieron, y no hablo de los descubrimientos, hablo de la historia de la felicidad, de el afán de superación, de la codicia, de la sexualidad, de las ganas de seguir adelante, de la honestidad, de la historia de los sueños, del querer huir, hablo de la historia de los sentimientos y de las decisiones de casa persona , de la verdadera historia de la humanidad.

Yo puedo relatar mi historia, de hecho estoy concienciada y dispuesta a hacerlo, aunque soy consciente, de lo que aquí escriba, es solo una parte muy pequeña de lo que se podría contar en general, puede que no cuente grandes cosas, ni grandes proezas, ya que yo no soy grande, ni soy famosa ni he hecho nada para que se me pueda conocer. De hecho, solo tengo 21 años, apenas he salido del cascarón, y no sé nada de la vida, no sé cómo funciona, no sé cómo reaccionar ante las cosas, no sé a dónde llegaré, vivo de sueños, los cuales, no son realistas. Poco puede hacer ahora, pero al menos, dentro de mi vida, única y limitada, estoy a tiempo de realizar alguno.

Agarrar un sueño, implica perder algo a cambio, dejar cosas sin hacer, personas y demás, incluso experiencias que podrían haber sido mejores, pero eso nunca lo sabrás, porque cuando se persigue un sueño, implica algo.

Siempre hay que tener cuidado, un sueño no tiene porque traer la felicidad, puedes estar cerrado a las cosas que la vida te da, a otros caminos, a otros sueños, hay que tener siempre cuidado en lo que se decide, hay que estar abiertos a vivir.

Yo por suerte estoy abierto a ello, mi mayor sueño es vivir en el extranjero Londres o Sídney, que cada vez que los menciono mi alma tiembla, pero estoy abierta a vivir otros sueños, no se cuales son, pero a medida que pase cada día puede que los descubra.

Estar abierta a vivir, significa esto, vivir, buscar un camino que te de la felicidad. Para mí, la felicidad, es llegar alto a la cima, no creo mucho en el amor de pareja, aunque tenga la inquietud de conocer y querer, simplemente por el hecho de que no creo que exista algo para siempre, cosa que se contradice un poco con mis sentimientos y actos, pero por las situaciones que he vivido y puede que eso haya hecho parte de lo que es mi sueño, uno lejos de la casa que implica una huída.

No creo en el arraigo, ni familiar, ni de amigos, ni de pareja. Se lucha por la familia, pareja y amigos, y quien sabe, a lo mejor hoy cuando vaya a ver a mi abuelo al hospital conozco a mi pareja, con la cual moriré, que me hará cambiar de camino, ya que estoy abierta a vivir, pero me siento estúpida escribiendo esto, ya que no creo en ello. La familia te aguanta, hasta que no te aguanta, los amigos están hasta que no están. Y no es que ellos te dejan a ti, no, no, no es que los dos os dejáis mutuamente.

Soy una persona , con una gran capacidad de querer, a pesar de lo dicho, y cuando quiero, no es un querer de un día o una noche, no, es un querer fuerte, sano, duradero, con raíces, es de las pocas veces, y digo pocas por no decir única, que dejo que alguien pase por delante de mí en la escala de prioridades " prioridades de Bella Swan", tú, yo, yo, yo, y yo. Pero ese tú es tan, pero tan importante, que se convierto casi en un yo, porque yo no podría ser feliz sin que tú lo fueras, y yo sería capaz de renunciar a todos mis sueños por tu sueño, aguantar todo mi pesar y frustraciones por escucharte decir que te duele la cabeza y necesitas dormir, porque para mí tú eres vital.

No sé cómo he podido llegar a este punto, en el que he dejado mi sueño de lado, mi no ganas de arraigo de lado, y todo porque un día te vi sentado abatido en un banco y mi ganas de ayudarte y obligarme a que sonrieras sin conocerte, solo por la pena que me daba tú cara, hizo que mi vida cambiara, hizo como he dicho antes que veía imposible, que una persona que esté dispuesta a vivir, sea capaz de ver nuevas metas en su vida, en la cual sean otras metas las que te de la felicidad, puede que mi capacidad de amar sea grande, o puede que mi capacidad de querer ser feliz en base a tu felicidad sea grande, y si es lo segundo puede que haya algo que no haya cambiado de mi, y es que seguramente siga siendo egoísta, como siempre lo he sido, y vivir en pareja solo y únicamente solo me haya hecho más egoísta, más cuidadosa de conseguir las metas, porque cada logro implica ver la sonrisa y el brillo que no tenías el día que te conocí de camino al hospital a ver a mi abuelo.


	2. El inicio de todo

2. El inicio de todo.

Era un día más de Julio, en el que me dirigía al hospital, como cualquier otro día de este verano. Mi vida en estos tiempos era monótona, por la mañana ayudaba en casa, bajaba a relajarme dándome un baño mientras charlaba con los vecinos, y por las tardes a ver a mi abuelo hasta que las enfermeras entraran a la habitación para acostarle, inmediatamente después yo le daba un beso de buenas noches, y justo en ese momento me iba a casa o daba una vuelta con una amiga.

Si decidía ir a casa, me encerraba en mi habitación mientras me daba por soñar y pensar en lo que sería de mi en poco tiempo, en lo que buscaba de la vida, en lo que quería de ella, en mis necesidades e inquietudes, en el amor que nunca llegaría, porque aunque llegara, yo estaba cerrada a todo.

Ahora que lo pienso, era un cerramiento un poco tonto, tuve una relación de la cual salí a duras penas, el Jacob Black, era mi mundo, pero a pesar de eso le tuve que dejar, él no pedía nada a la vida, no se molestaba en moverse, no buscaba, no se movía por mejorar, simplemente parecía que dejara los días transcurrir sin nada en especial que hacer, y yo, yo eso no podría aguantarlo. Soy una persona que está en constante movimiento, ¿cómo era capaz de estar con una persona parada?, con una persona que hacía que me parara, que hacía que perdiera mis ganas de vivir, que hacía que me fuera cerrando. Por todo esto decidí dejarle. Cuando le dejé, me prometió " amor eterno", y me demostró, no por mucho tiempo que podía mejorar, al ver esto, mis ganas de volver con él eran cada vez más grandes, yo le amaba, o eso pensaba en aquel entonces, porque ahora me doy cuenta de que eso no es así, yo le quería y mucho, pero no le amaba.

Un día tuve el valor de intentar volver con él, y valor porque sé que un pequeño cambio no significaba que las cosas hubieran mejorado, pero para el caso, no sirvió de mucho. me rechazó alegando que ya no tenía claro que sentía por mí, que después de todo lo pasado y a pesar de su " gran amor eterno" no sabía qué hacer conmigo.

Nunca me amó.

Al poco de romper se empezó a salir con una chica, la cual no sé como se llama, la verdad que nunca me interesó saberlo, ¿para qué servía eso?. Solo saqué en conclusión, que nada es eterno y que cada cual busca unas cosas en la vida. En este caso, para Jacob, lo importante era en todo momento tener una novia a su lado, para no sentirse solo, para hablar de vez en cuando y dar un par de besos, pero no era una corazón que supiese amor, ya que siempre estaba por delante su propio placer, sin delicadeza tomaba de mi lo que quería haciéndome sentir más vacía y sucia, hasta en el acto que más amor se demuestra.

Superarle me costó mucho tiempo, muchos meses, pero lo que más me duele de todo esta experiencia no es el hecho de haber sufrido por él , lo cual es parte de nuestra existencia, sufrir por los que se ama, sino el hecho de que me dejé a mi misma abandonada de tal forma que iba cayendo en un agujero profundo y no era capaz de salir. Andaba deprimida, mi mejor amiga ya no sabía cómo decirme que todo pasaría que tenía que ser fuerte, que la vida no está hecha para estar feliz y contento todo el rato, sino que también había otras cosas no tan positivas pero que eran necesarias para madurar, para encontrar el camino de cada persona, para saber que busca uno. Siempre estaré agradecida a Ángela, Angel para las amigas, por haber estado ahí en todo momento.

Igualmente superar todos esos problemas de autoestima y medio depresivos me costó muchísimo, y todo por un chico, que por aquel entonces creía amar.

Mi mejoría empezó a partir de una situación muy tonta, para mí, el final de una batalla, la cual gané. Aún me acuerdo de ese si fuera ayer, a pesar de haber pasado ya dos años y medio.

Era invierno y estaba charlando con mi padre, el cual había dejado en el microondas a calentar un plato de chipirones en su tinta, cuando de repente se escucha una gran explosión procedente de electrodoméstico. Mi padre para saber que pasaba se acercó a este y lo abrió y justo es ese momento, explotaron los chipirones, llenándose de tintar mi padre, el microondas y todos los alrededores. En ese momento solo pude hacer una cosa que hacía muchos meses que no me salía, reír. Reí durante muchos minutos, creo que durante todo lo que quedaba de día se me salían sonrisitas.

Mi padre nunca me llegó a echar la bronca por haberme reído tanto y no ayudar a limpiar, creo que vi en su cara un alivio por mi sonrisa como hacía mucho tiempo que no era capaz de ver. Ese fue el principio de todo.

A partir de ese punto, yo empecé a mejorar, me cerré en balde a las relaciones pero intenté seguir adelante, lo que no me esperaba era lo que pasaría con mis amigas, lo que haría que perdiera mi fe definitiva en las relaciones, lo que hiciera ver, que nada es para siempre, que la gente en la vida va y viene y mientras tanto, una tiene que ser feliz.

Pero creo, que me he alejado bastante del tema. La cosa, y creo que me estoy volviendo reiterativa ya que parece que no soy capaz de contar que pasó en ese camino al hospital, aunque hay que reconocer que no es una situación fácil de describir.

Me encontré en el parque a una persona, la cual me llamó mucho la atención, y no por ser agraciada, era por la tristeza que transmitía, era tanta la que demostraba que tuve que pararme a respirar. Sentí tal pena, tanta empatía que se me salió una lagrima.

Justo en ese momento, ese muchacho joven se me quedó mirando fijamente, y ahí, no pude resistirlo más, empecé a llorar incontroladamente, y todo porque en esos ojos verdes había tal desesperación, miedo, pena, y tantas cosas que yo sentía que no era capaz de transmitir, y él sí. Le tuve envidia, ese chico era capaz de enseñarme que le pasaba sin muchas palabras y yo solo lloraba de pena, de empatía, cuando en el fondo quería llorar de pena y dolor, pero mi corazón estaba sellado, y no quería abrirse a ningún tipo de emoción que me hiciera recordar todas las experiencias pasadas.

Ese día, tuve que seguir mi camino, y dar un beso a mi abuelo, escuchar sus historias de niño, mientras que en mi mente quedó una resolución, si me lo volvía a encontrar, me prometería a mi misma ser capaz de sacarle una sonrisa. Nadie se merecía tal pena nadie.

Esa fue la primera vez que dejé que el destino decidiera mi camino, porqué a veces la vida te da señales, a mi esas señales me gustaría llamarlas Dios, otros la llaman destino, pero son pequeñas cosas que te hacen ver hacia dónde se dirige tu destino.

En mi caso, mi destino estaba claro, era sacar una sonrisa a Edward, como más tarde me enteraría que se llamaba. Edward solo podía significar una cosa, y para mí era el inicio a abrirme a la vida, el inicio a sonreír, el inicio a todo, mi inicio. Aunque para aquel entonces, solo era un chico triste en un banco al cual había decidido sacar una sonrisa.


	3. Encuentro

3. Encuentro

Al día siguiente, me levante con una esperanza, como hace mucho tiempo que ya no sentía, hoy era el día que iba a empezar con " la operación sonrisa". La verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo conseguirlo ya que no lo conocía de nada, pero creo que la mejor opción era intentar ponerme a mi misma un poco en ridículo.

Empecé con mi rutina, me desvestí tranquilamente mientras pensaba en el bañador que me iba a poner, me bajé a la piscina y empecé a nadar.

Para mi nadar es tan vital como respirar, es un paz la que me otorga, un tiempo para mi si necesito reflexionar sobre cualquier tema, o un tiempo para desconectar y no pensar nada más que en nadar un poco más. Un lugar donde me siento segura, porque sé que no caeré sobre una superficie dura que me haga daño, porque nadar para mi es tan natural como caminar, como comer.

Iba por el tercer largo cuando mi cabeza, por primera vez en mucho tiempo y sin que yo me diera cuenta empezó a fantasear con lo que podría pasar hoy, como siempre hago cuando realmente algo me ilusiona. Aún me acuerdo de lo que pensé:

Ese día me dirigía al parque corriendo, los nervios me mataban, quería llegar pronto al banco y verle, o quedarme a esperarle o lo que fuera pero quería llegar ya. Con cada paso me acercaba más a él a mi destino cuando sin darme cuenta, ahí estaba. Los nervios me mataban, tanto que perdía la concentración de lo que estaba haciendo. Justo en ese momento una piedra se interpuso en mi camino y yo no puede hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos, y caer al suelo, de culo, que es aún menos glamuroso que hacia delante, o aún lado. No de culo, ahí viéndose claramente la mueca de dolor de caer, la verdad, este es mi karma, estar en el suelo.

Siempre cuando pasan estas cosas me replanteo que podría existir un mundo idílico donde la gente nade y no camine, ya sé, podríamos ser sirenas y así yo no tendría que caer enfrente de él de manera tan espectacular.

¡Pero mira tú por dónde!, algo que no me esperaba escuchar sonó, algo que me dejó sin habla, algo que me dejó perpleja, algo que me hizo feliz, algo que me hizo sonreír por segunda vez con verdadera alegría.

El chico desconocido empezó a reírse, y no podía parar, había tocado su punto de inflexión, me miraba constantemente y se acercó a ayudarme para levantarme. En ese momento alguien me llamó. ¿Ángela? Estaba de vuelta a la realidad. Me había quedado en el bordillo fantaseando, la verdad que puedo ser muy despistada cuando me lo propongo.

-¿Qué pasa Angel?; dije yo

- Nada, simplemente te he visto por aquí y me he acercado a saludarte, y recordarte un par de cosas. La primera, es que esta noche salimos juntas a cotorrear, porque tu cara me está contando que pasa algo. La segunda es que vas a llegar tarde a donde tu abuelo, y no querrás correr y estamparte con el suelo ¿no?; me comentó Ángela.

Llegaba literalmente tarde a todo, y tuve que correr y mucho para llegar a la misma hora que la última vez al parque, a las 5:30 de la tarde.

Me encontraba en la entrada del parque nerviosa, no me decidía a entrar, no sabía que iba a pasar exactamente y eso me tenía en vilo. No sabía porque estaba haciendo esto, ¡si yo no conocía al chico de nada!, estaba haciendo el tonto, pero, ese algo que me llamaba a hacerlo fue mucho más fuerte que estos razonamientos.

Así que con un suspiro me atreví a dar un paso hacia delante y con bastante miedo me dirigí al lugar del primer encuentro mientras rezaba a Dios porque estuviera ahí.

La suerte estaba de mi lado, ahí estaba, tumbado mientras se tapaba con un brazo los ojos para que no le diera el sol. Esta imagen de la viva despreocupación me chocaba mucho con la de ayer. Di un paso hacia delante haciendo un poco de ruido por la arena que había en el suelo, y él percatándose de eso se quito el brazo de la cara y me miro fijamente.

Me quedé de piedra no sabía cómo moverme, ni cómo actuar. Se levantó y me sonrió, me había sonreído sin hacer nada, entonces, me tendió la mano mientras me decía.

Hola, soy Edward, me alegra mucho de que hayas decidido venir.

No sabía que contestar, estaba de piedra. Edward, al ver si reacción sonrió aún más si era posible, se acerco a mí y me dio vida, lo que traducido resulto ser un abrazo mientras me susurraba al oído.

Te estaba esperando. El viernes a las 6 en la plaza principal del pueblo. Te espero como mucho quince minutos.

Y así se dio la vuelta lentamente y yo, me quedé ahí, si no recuerdo mal otro buen rato asimilando todo lo que había pasado. ¡ Qué lejos estaba esto de todas mi suposiciones! ¿por qué me habría esperado? Y más aún, ¿por qué quiera quedar conmigo?

No entendía la situación, y me entro el miedo.

Soy una persona que le gusta tener las cosas claras, que no le gusta no entender las situaciones, y justo en este momento estaba perdida. Claro que iría a esa cita, y no por el chico, si no por saber que pasaba, ¿por qué un día tan derrotado y otro tan seguro de sí mismo, tan despreocupado? Tenía que entenderle, necesitaba entenderle para poder dormir mejor.

Cuando miré el reloj, ya era tarde, y con todas estas dudas en la cabeza me fui a charlar con mi abuelo, que día a día se ponía mejor.

Mi abu, es una de las personas que más quiero en este mundo, no sé qué haría sin él. He pasado tantos momentos, escapadas a comer patatas fritas, las cuales nos encanta a los dos, mientras que hablábamos del tiempo, tanta felicidad en esos ratos, los recuerdo todo con cariño y con mucha luz. Con mucha luz me refiero al sentido de iluminar mi vida, cada vez que estoy mal y mi mente evoca cualquiera de los momentos con mi abuelito todo se vuelve luminoso y los problemas parecen menos.

Eso no quitaba que estuviera preocupada, algo me estaba ocultando la familia, lo veía en sus caras, no creo que esto fuera solo una ruptura de cadera.

Con estas conjeturas entré a la habitación 201, la de Jon, si así se llama mi abuelo, y mientras le daba un beso algo paso por mi cabeza.

¡ oyes abu!, ¿ qué tal?, podría preguntarte una cosa- Pregunté yo

Claro Bella, dime- me contestó Jon

¿Cómo conociste a la abuela?

Muy sencillo- me dijo con los ojos brillando de la emoción y el amor que aún procesaba a ella – Un día mientras volvía de trabajar, mi familia había invitado a unos amigos. Al entrar la vi, y en ese momento supe que era para mí, la amé desde el primer instante- y riéndose me comentó - de hecho ese día a todo el mundo que no la conocía la presenté como mi futura esposa-

Así que el amor a primera vista existía. Podría ser que yo hubiera caído en las redes del amor. No, no lo creo, lo mío era más la empatía por la pena de Edward. La verdad, no me creía nada de lo que decía, pero tenía que ser así, yo no quería querer, me daba mucho miedo.

Las enfermeras entraron para acostar a Jon y yo con un beso dulce me despedía de él.

A la salida pude ver que estaba mi familia cuchicheando algo, me acerqué y con solo un minuto de escuchar tuve suficiente para saber que me había cambiado la vida, que tenía que ser fuerte.

Salí corriendo, mientras llamaba a Ángela para quedar en su casa a hablar, lo necesitaba, me sentía sola y perdida, sin saber dónde ir, sin saber qué hacer.

¿Dónde estaba la luz de los recuerdos cuando más lo necesitaba?...

_Hola a todos los que estéis leyendo este fic. Espero que os este gustando. No me expreso muy bien, aunque lo intente. En el capitulo anterior lo de Jacob es el pasado que está contado. Intentare esforzarme más para que quede claro en todo momento que estoy contando._

_Me voy unos días a la playa, por tanto estaré sin actualizar, ya que no llevaré conmigo el portátil._

_Gracias por leerlo._


	4. El tiempo

_He vuelto el lunes de vacaciones, y aunque el capitulo es corto y no tiene mucho contenido he decidió publicarlo para no alargar que paso con el abuelo, igualmente, espero que los próximos sean más largos._

4. El tiempo

El tiempo pasaba y yo lo único que podía hacer era llorar, llorar de rabia e impotencia. Los brazos de Ángela. Cuando conseguí calmarme empecé a relatar todo lo pasado, poniendo especial atención en la conversación descubierta, el único problema es que esta estaba como borrosa en mi mente, pero si mal no recuerdo decía algo así.

¿ Qué ha dicho al final el médico?- preguntó mi tío Robert a mi madre

Dicen, que tiene cáncer de piel, el cual está bastante avanzado, aunque por la edad se desarrolla más lentamente, pero que igualmente lo máximo que podemos hacer por él cuando se recupere de esta operación y vuelva a encontrarse mal, es evitar que le duela mucho, ya sabes como el odia eso- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa final que era más de pena que alegría.

Mi amiga, me quiso interrumpir, para intentar darme ánimos justo en este momento, pero yo la paré, y no la deje continuar, quería que terminará de escuchar lo que quería decirla hasta el final.

Creo que ha sido la peor noticia que he llegado a recibir alguna vez en mi vida, en ese momento solo quería morirme y como esto no era posible simplemente empecé a correr. Nunca he corrido sin fijarme por el camino, pero hoy con la adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo y calmando mi dolor, pude pensar, me di cuenta de que esta situación no era mala para nada, porque aprendía que la vida es así, que nuestras personas mayores por el propio ciclo de la vida tienden a morir y nos dejan el recuerdo de su amor alrededor nuestro, por tanto lo que me di cuenta, es que en este momento lo que yo estaba era triste, muy triste, y esto no significaba que yo no pudiese alcanzar la felicidad, significaba que en este momento yo no podía con el peso de mi alma por la noticia que me habían dado, pero que con el tiempo, y la madurez conseguiría vivir con ello. Sí, vivir con ello, porque la muerte de un ser querido es algo que nunca se supera, es un recuerdo que siempre estará a nuestro lado.

Al pensar en todo esto, empecé a correr aún más rápido, ya que empezaba otra vez a sentir como mi corazón se desgarraba, hasta que en un momento, paré.

No estaba muerto mi abuelo, entonces, ¿ qué hacía llorando por él?, todavía no era el momento. Ahora tenía que seguir adelante y hacer que el poco tiempo que le quedaba fuera igual de pleno satisfactorio y feliz que el resto de los que había vivido. Y sonreí, porque aún estaba a mi lado, y porque tenía tiempo más que de sobra para poder hacer más feliz si eso era posible, porque iba a tener el honor de luchar contra una enfermedad a su lado, y porque iba a vivir los últimos momentos de una leyenda, eso era para mí mi abuelo.

Empecé a caminar con esta firme determinación, hasta que llegué a la puerta de tu casa, y justo cuando abriste la puerta, mi corazón dio un golpe mi fuerte en mi pecho y empecé a llorar sin poder parar, y realmente no sabía por qué. Aunque como te has dado cuenta ahora, hablar de esto hace que pare y me crea una calma que me ayuda en mi determinación. Por tanto, de ti no ando buscando palabras de consuelo como antes seguro que querías darme, sino apoyo en mi determinación de lograr mi objetivo, o un abrazo de esos que te llenan de pilas.

En ese momento, me abrazó mientras me susurraba al oído que ella me ayudaría a lograr todo lo que me propusiese, porque eso era la amistad.

Esta imagen siempre la llevaría conmigo a todos los lados, porque fue la primera vez que sentí la verdadera calidad de lo que yo en ese momento pensaba que era amistad.

Volvía a mi casa tranquilamente, cuando un coche plateado paró en frente mía y bajando la ventanilla pude ver unos ojos verdes que bien conocía yo, con los cuales había quedado el viernes, y esta vez fue el turno de él para poder hacerme reír. Era tiempo de que él me cuidara pensé.


End file.
